I'm hurt 1 Colby Brock fanfic
by Sifoa009
Summary: You move in with Colby and his friends. You get to know them but you bond is strongest with Colby. Everything is fine until you go to Elton to ask him if he wants to go to a restaurant to eat when you meet a stranger who hands you a letter. He hurts you... This is a fanfic series about Colby Brock. I hope you enjoy.
1. chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e63492c7721429eb79ee89c3a92919f2"Hi! I'm Y/N. And this is my story with the famous Viner and YouTuber Colby Brock. It all started with me crossing the road on green light. I stepped on the sidewalk and turned left, I was heading towards an apartment I was looking at, maybe renting until I found my own place. It was small on pictures but seemed ok. I took up my phone and checked the time as the doors opened at eleven and closed at four. It was two thirty now so I didn't have to rush down, it was straight down the street. I got to the apartment not long after and looked around, a small bathroom, livingroom right next to the kitchen, perfectly sized bedroom. Everything was perfect, except the prize, hell no I'm paying 3000$ a month! I didn't look at the price before I left. I slowly made my way out of the apartment, avoiding the owner trying to pull me into a deal. I was out in the street within a few seconds. I pulled out my phone and walked down the sidewalk trying to figure out where to go to get back to "my place". In reality it was a crappy apartment with the wallpaper peeling off the walls, and the vent wasn't really good for my health so I usually slept on my small style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was so focused on Google maps that I didn't see where I was going. I bumped into a stranger and looked up imediately to apologise. I remained calm, apologized and took the blame since I was the one looking at my phone whilst walking. Just as I thought he was about to turn around and keep walking, he began to talk to me instead. He shook my hand and presented himself so I did what was right and introduced myself as style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a433fbfe43288052833595fb45799eae""Are you from around here?" He smiled and put his hands in his front style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"No, I was looking at an apartment a little further down the street. I live on the other side of LA. Just moved here." Colby smiled and looked deeply into my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Welcome! I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that you don't have any friends here yet? Or not that many." I giggled and nodded as I looked down at the concrete underneath style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Yeah, I actually only have myself." Colby nodded slowly and kicked a small rock so it flew right next to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"If you don't mind, I'd like to take you out for a coffee. Get to know each other. It's good to have someone here in LA." I smiled brightly at him and gladly accepted the offer. Not long after we sat in a small cafe in Boulevard somewhere. We were talking about everything and everyone. Some random histories and what we do for a living. I told him I was a regular employee at Walmart. Then Colby came with the craziest style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"So, you live in a horrible apartment that's dangerous for your health. I was thinking, me and my roommates have an extra room in our house. I know this is crazy and that we met and hour ago. But I think we'll get along pretty nicely. I think the others will love you as well. So what do you say?" I stared at him with wide eyes. Moving in with him and his roommates! I just met him, he could be a murderer. But he seemed so nice... and I need a new place to stay. I thought about it for a while before I accepted the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Great! I'll just ask the others first then we'll go to your place and grab your stuff." I smiled and giggled. I was finally getting out of the moldy cave. Colby walked out and called what I assumed was his roommate. I drank the last of my coffee as Colby walked back in with a smile plastered on his face. It made me smile as style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Let's go get your stuff!" He clapped has hands and rubbed them together. Looking kind of devilish in some way. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Colby followed me to his car and I told him my adress as we put on our seatbelts and Colby started the car. In half an hour drive, we were there. I ran inside and pushed everything I owned into a box and ran back outside with it. I put it in the trunk and closed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Is that it?" Colby asked as he stepped out of the car and made his way over to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Yeah, in the apartment, I have most of my stuff in a storage fifteen minutes away from here. But it's mostly furniture. We can take it another time. Oh! And I have to grab my car in the garage. I'll drive after you." He nodded and waited for me to drive out my car. As I opened the gate and backed out into the driveway, Colby's jaw dropped. He stared at my car and slowly walked over. He stroked the car as he made his way up to my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"You own a Model S Tesla?!" I giggled and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Yup! Erases 99% bacteria, gread headlights, can go to 100 km/h in under 3 seconds. Bout yours?" Colby scratched his head and turned back to his car. I laughed as I rolled up my window. I followed after Colby as he drove on the highway. We got there in ten minutes and I met him inside. All of the roommates were in the room to the right. I walked over and greeted them all. It was Sam, the blond skinny guy. It was Corey, the muscular guy with dark brown hair in a manbun, and his girlfriend Devyn who was skinny, had brown hair and was beautiful. Then there was Aaron, muscular, light brown, basically blond hair, and last but not least, Elton. He had black hair and beard he seemed muscular as well. Everyone seemed nice and after an hour or so I knew we would get along pretty nicely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb72996044951ea91f682aae424fbff0"~timeskip~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It had been weeks since I moved in, my room was all set up and decorated. It was antique but still modern. I had offered to do the rest of the house as well and they accepted it. I don't particularly like house decorating, but I wanted to make the mansion feel like a home. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All of the furniture in my room had been built by me. I wanted to show them that girls can be handy too. The guys had offered help but I turned them down. I could do it myself. And the one thing I hated to do but I couldn't get the others to do, was the laundry. I had to take it myself, it was kind of a rule in the house, you do your own laundry. So that was what I was doing. I walked downstairs with my basket filled with dirty clothes. I stuffed them into the washing machine and filled it up with soaps as I heard my stomach grumble. I was starving, but no way I was gonna cook. I checked the clock, taco Bell should still be open at that hour. I walked over to the others sitting in the gaming room playing Mario Cart or whatever. I leaned against the doorframe and looked at them as they finished their round. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"I'm hungry and taco Bell is still open. Go out for food? I'll pay." They all smiled and nodded. I stood up straight and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Great! Meet downstairs in fifteen. I'll go ask Elton." Elton spent most of his time in the garage. I walked over to the door leading directly into the garage, it was locked. I had to go the other way around. So I did. I walked out and around so I stood in front of the gate, it was open, not fully, but enough for me to get in. I hunched over and walked into the garage. Elton was editing a video whilst listening to music on his headphones, I could hear it blasting out, it was 1-800. By Logic. I walked over and was about to tap his shoulder when I was pulled back and felt a knife slice my side. The pain shot through my stomach and body and I could feel the blood shooting through my body and spilling out on my clothes. A paper was placed in my palm before the unknown person let go of me and ran out of the garage, leaving me on the concrete floor, wincing in pain. I screamed on top of my lungs and crawled over to Elton, being able to tap his hip just slightly. He turned around and noticed me, bleeding on the ground, clearly hurt. He thew off his headphones and rushed down to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3af704909087899e53ed837c55a0fab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Colby's p.o.v/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I walked down the stairs carefully but fast. Everyone was gathered by the entrance. Well not everyone, where was Y/N? I didn't think too much about it until fifteen minutes later. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Where is she? She told us to meet up here half an hour ago." I ran upstairs and everyone else did too. She had to be somewhere. We began searching for her but unable to find her anywhere. She had just disappeared. We met downstairs again and we were all freaking out. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Wait! Elton is missing too!" Devyn screamed over all the noise. We were yelling at each other for no reason. Devyn ran to the garage and managed to unlock the door with her key. She opened the door to a nightmare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a497fc8b7e30f5cd892d45500fdab160"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Y/N p.o.v/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I grabbed Elton's collar and pulled him closer to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"I know this sounds crazy but I'm gonna die, let's just face it. And I want to say something that's been on my heart for a while. Ok, I know I have only known Colby for two months, but I... I think I love him. You need to tell him for me!" Elton nodded and grabbed my hand. Then all of a sudden my other hand gpt grabbed by someone else. I turned around and saw Colby looking at me, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Elton doesn't need to tell me, and you're not gonna die. Elton! What happened?! Have you called 911?!" Elton nodded at the last question and gave Colby the paper I was left with. Colby read it and looked at me with tears in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Nothing bad will ever happen to you! Ok? Now, just stay awake until the ambulance arrives! Do you hear me?" I nodded and gave him a vague smile. Colby kept talking to me to keep me awake but I couldn't hold on for much longer. I felt my body relax and my hands hitting the floor, my eyelids becoming heavier by the second. Colby clapped my cheeks and screamed my name, but it was faint. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-"Y/N! Stay awake! Stay with us, stay with me! Just hold on a few seconds, the ambulance is here! They will help you!" And then I passed, everything was silent and it felt like I was... I dunno, weightless, it felt like I was flying, floating in the air. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5cf751bf5eea5ba1aa093c421461d7"_∆_br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sooooo I rewrote this chapter/p 


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the guys voices in the room. My eyelids were heavy but I managed to open them. I saw the guys standing at the end of my bed talking about something. Devyn sat in the chair next to me. She noticed that I woke up and immediately came to me. The guys didn't notice that I was awake.

-"Are you ok? Does it hurt? I can ask the nurse if you can get any painkillers if you want to." Devyn looked scared, she was so. nice to me. I wasn't in any pain. Well my wound was painful but not as much as it could be. I looked around in the hospitalroom. I turned to the sides to se machines that checked my pulse and heartbeat. Devyn got up and walked to the door.

-"Where are you going?" My throat was dry and sore, I could barely talk. Hopefully she understood what I said. She stopped and looked at me.

-"I have to tell the doctor that you're awake. He might want to check up on you and ask you how you're feeling." I nodded at Devyn, she made the right call. It was smart to tell the doctor. no nurse was around to help me, Devyn just went out the door and wouldn't be back in ten minutes. I had the boys but they were having an argument in front of me. I tried to focus to hear what they said. All I heard was Sam and Colby.

Sam-"But if you really love her you will stay with her through this."

Colby-"I will be with her through this. I haven't said anything else have I?"

Sam-"No but listen to what I have to say...mjlpkion" I didn't understand more of what they said. I gave up and focused on myself for a second. My throat was dry, I needed water.

-"You guys. Can anyone of you...*cough*...get me some water?" I looked at Aaron who was the only one who noticed that I talked.

-"You guys Y/N is awake! Are you feeling ok. How long have you been awake?" Everyone turned and looked at me. I didn't like all this attention. I'm more of an isolated person.

-"I'm..*cough* fine...just..." it hurt when I talked, the pain led back to the wound on my left side. I haven't seen the scar yet, and I didn't want to.

-"Just what? Is it something you need? I can get it for you." Colby held my hand and sat down on his knees next to the bed. He looked deep into my eyes, I felt lost. I began thinking about the dream I had when I was hurt, how Colby told me he loved me too. I smiled, if it only was real. I looked back at Colby. I gathered all my strength to say one single word.

-"Water" That was all I said. Colby released my hand, nodded and went over to a table with a cup of water and brought it to me. I drank all of the water in one sip. My throat immediately felt better.

-"Do you feel better now?" Colby asked. I gave him the cup, which he placed on the table again, when he came back to me he grabbed my hand again.

-"Yes, I feel a lot better now thanks." I sneezed, the pain that went through my body was overwhelming. I screamed and placed a hand on the wound, the tears began rolling down my face. Colby placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. It didn't help, he then laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. The pain was still there but it felt better now that Colby was next to me.

-"Y/N are you okay? Do you need painkillers? But wait! Are you guys a couple now? How long have this been going on?" Corey looked worried and confused, he was worried for me and confused about me an Colby. I didn't answer cause I didn't think we were a couple, if we were, I didn't know for how long. Colby didn't waste any time.

-"Yeah, we're a couple. At least I think so, we've been together for two months now." I nodded, we were a couple. I didn't know when it happened but I,m happy it did happen. I laid there relaxing my head on Colby's shoulder when I realised that I haven't known him for two months, how could we be a couple for two months?

-"Wait! Colby, how could we be a couple for two months when we've not even know eachother for so long?" I backed up from Colby, kind of pushing him away. Colby looked really confused. He didn't have any answer.

-"Y/N, do you know how long you were unconscious?" Aaron asked. Maybe I've been unconscious a long time. Devyn came in the door and sat back down on her seat.

-"No, two months I suppose." I looked over at Devyn who looked really confused, she was maybe wondering why Colby was laying in the bed with me. I looked back at Aaron, he nodded. What! I've been unconscious for so long. I've missed out on a big part of the year. Christmas is almost here. Colby must have understood my shocked face. He wrapped his arms around me again and kissed my head while whispering, "it's ok, you are here now, that's all that matters." I crawled together in his grip, I hid my face in his chest, behind his arm, I was crying. I couldn't believe I've been here for so long. I heard the door open up. Heavy steps entered the room. Colby released me and got out of the bed. Devyn got out of the chair and gave it to Colby who needed it, he was emotional and sat down on the chair, trying to not cry. Why is this happening, who came in, Elton wasn't here, maybe it was him, I could recognise those steps everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

I owed Elton my life. He kept me calm when I got stabbed, he took care of me when I was in pain, he called the ambulance right away. He didn't leave me in the garage to get the others, he stayed with me. I wanted to turn around and give him a hug but it hurt, my wound was the worst thing I've ever experienced, and on top of that, I've been unconscious for two months. I couldn't stop crying, it's been ten minutes and I'm still crying, Colby held my hand, Devyn sat down next to me saying that it's okay to cry. Corey and Aaron sat behind me, stroking my back and my arm, Sam was by Colby, he had his arms on Colby's shoulders.

The heavy steps came around the bed and in front of me wasn't Elton, it was my doctor. Corey helped me sit up in the bed comfortably, he pushed three pillows behind my back. I looked up at the doctor, my sight was blurry and I couldn't see clearly. I wiped away my tears and blinked multiple times, my vision was back to normal. The doctor stood there while I was getting ready. He then nodded and took up a board with some papers. He flipped a little around in the papers and read the information.

-" ok...Hi! I'm your doctor . You've been stabbed by a knife on your left side, is that correct?" I didn't want to talk so I just nodded, confirming that he had the right information on his papers.

-"Okay! Let's see...you have been unconscious for 58 days. Your wound is almost healed but you have to be very careful, it can easily burst open and cause more damage than before, you will then experience blood loss which can lead to braindamage, then you won't be able to speak or see. If you are really unlucky you can get braindamage in the movement part, then you will be unable to move, you will only be able to blink, breathe and see. You won't be able to talk. Your organs will then slowly start failing and then you'll die if you don't get a donor. If it's ok I would like to check your heart and see your wounds, if it has grown together so much that the scar is starting to be seen, we can remove the stitches." I nodded, I didn't want to die, I wanted to talk to others, I wanted to be able to move. I promised myself that I wouldn't be doing any risky activities for the next five months. I looked over at Colby, he was terrified. Sam held Colby's shoulders so hard, Colby didn't care. Sam was shocked as well over the damage it could make. The doctor checked my heartbeat, it was fine. He then moved on to the wound, when he took of the bandage Devyn turned away immediately. I could barely look at it myself, I wrapped my fingers around Colby's and looked over at him when the doctor removed the stitches, it was painful, I screamed every time he pulled out one of the stitches. I was glad it was over. The doctor then told me that the wound was healing properly and that I could go home, but I had to come in every week for a check up. It sounded good to me, I wanted to go home and walk around, sleep in my own bed, being with the others. I smiled. An hour later I sat in a wheelchair getting rolled out of the hospital and then to A MOBILETRUCK? Why did they have a mobiletruck and not a normal car? We were still in LA.

-"Why do you guys have a mobiletruck and not a car?" I looked over to Aaron, he was just about to answer when Sam interrupted him.

-"Colby freaked out and didn't want to leave the hospital in case something happened to you, so we have lived in this thing for two months while you were in there." My heartbeats went faster, I smiled, blushed and looked over at Colby, he blushed so much his face was almost like a tomato.

-"Did you really stay here just for me Colby?!" Colby came over to me, crouched down, he was looking at the ground. I cupped his face and brought it up so he faced me.

-"I just got you, I don't want to loose you so fast." A tear came down his cheek. Corey, Aaron,Sam and Devyn went inside the mobiletruck, it was just us. I brought his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and felt his warm, soft lips against mine. Colby placed his hands on the back of my head, pushing my lips more against his. Before I even knew it we were making out. His tounge was in my mouth and mine in his. I pulled him away, I had asthma, this literally took my breath away. I started coughing, placing a hand on my chest. I grabbed Colby's shirt just when he was about to go inside the mobiletruck.

-"Mhyy hinhalorh!" I couldn't talk, my breath was weak and I felt like blacking out again. Sam got in the front seat and looked at me, he panicked and went outside to me and Colby. He dragged Colby away from me, I heard what Sam said.

-"You know she isn't feeling good, don't do her like that. You also know she has asthma, which means:no long makeout sessions. You should take more care of her!" I pushed myself to the wall on the mobiletruck. I started pounding on the wall while I was trying to catch my breath. Corey came out, he was pissed.

-"Stop fucking pounding on the truck. I'm gonna beat you up if you don't quit!" I heard Devyn in the back telling Corey to calm down and handle the situation. Corey went to the side where he heard the pounding. He saw me and ran over. I hyperventilated and needed my inhaler really bad. I put both my hands on my chest, signalising that I couldn't breathe. Corey nodded and ran inside the truck and got my inhaler. I took a deep breath. Corey stood in front of me with each hand of both sides of the wheelchair. A few minutes later I got my breath back. I thanked Corey for bringing the inhaler for me.

-"Where is Sam and Colby? Sam took Colby away from me right after I got breathing problems." Corey pushed me to the entrance of the truck.

-"I'm sorry,Y/S but I don't know. Now let's get you inside the truck and let's get home." Corey placed my arm around his shoulder and was just to help me up when Colby came back. I smiled at Colby but he didn't smile back. Did I do something wrong. Colby just went inside and got in the front seat without saying a word. I got hurt, I didn't know if he was mad at me for something I've said or done. Corey helped me in the truck and laid me down on the bed in the back. I didn't want to be there but I guessed it was best for me. It was an hour drive to our house, the entire trip Colby hadn't said a word. Sam came over to me and asked me if I was ok.

-"If you're talking about the wound then yes I'm fine, but if you're talking about my feelings then no I'm not fine. Is Colby mad at me or something, did I do something wrong?"

Sam looks at the ground, he probably didn't know, maybe he knew but couldn't say it.

-"He's not mad at you, you didn't do something wrong, he feel like he did. When you were out of breath he kept on kissing you, making it worse, but when you pushed him away he didn't get your inhaler, he just looked at you. He feel like he let you down." I didn't know he felt it like that. I called out for Colby, wanting him in the back. He didn't answer, he didn't even react. Sam looked at my disappointed face, walked over to Colby, he talked to him. They then switched places, Sam was in the front and Colby came back to me.

-"I'm sorry I let you down Y/N I was scared, I didn't know what to do." He looked away. I turned his face to me.

-"It's ok to be scared. You didn't do anything wrong! See I'm here I'm alive that's all that matters, you said that yourself today." Colby smiled at me. He moved his head to my shoulder, he planted a kiss, he kissed me all the way from the shoulder, up my neck and on my lips. The rough make out session started again, only this time I was prepared, the inhaler was in my bag on the floor. I laid down on the bed pulling Colby down with me. Colby stopped and pulled the curtains so they separated the others from us, they couldn't see us and we couldn't see them. The trip was amazing! We both fell asleep after the session. Colby laid on my right side with his head on my chest, he wasn't near the wound at all. When we arrived at the house we were still asleep. The others came and was just about to tell us that we had arrived at home, but when they saw us sleeping peacefully with eachother, they just left us there and walked inside. A few hours later I woke up to kisses on my chest leading down my tummy and even further down. He wasn't?! Would he really, would it really happen now? Colby got of me, closed all the curtains and locked the door in the front seats and the one to the dining-area. He came back to me, he took of his shirt and kissed me on the chest again.


	4. Chapter 4

Colby was so calm. He placed his hands under my head and kissed me roughly. He pulled of my shirt and threw it on the floor. I didn't know if I should do it or not, I kept thinking while looking at the bandages over the wound. He kept kissing me on my neck and collarbone. He pulled of his pants revealing a grey Calvin Klein boxer. I took of my ripped grey pants, now I was just laying there in my lace bra and panties. Colby came back to my lips and kept on kissing me. He was about to unclip my bra when he accidentally came into the wound and ripped of a little bit of the bandages, I screamed and pushed him away. I turned to the side laying my hands on the wound, it wasn't the time for this. I tried to pull myself together and not to cry in front of Colby.

-"It's...not the right time for this" I saw some blood coming from the wound. I freaked out, grabbed my pants and put them on. I looked over at Colby he looked depressed, he was just putting his shirt on when I showed him that I was bleeding from the wound. He panicked, came over to me and gave me my shirt, I put it on. He lifts me up, unlocks the door and carried me inside. You could see the blood through the bandages, it didn't hurt that much so it was probably not so serious. We got Elton over to me. He was the only one with at least a little medical knowledge.

-"What the hell did you do?! How did this happen?" Elton looked at us. I was too embarrassed to tell him what we did. I made up a lie, well it wasn't a lie but I didn't tell the whole truth.

-" Colby accidentally bumped into my wound and he ripped of a little bit of the bandages." Elton nodded. He sighed and switched my bandages, it wasn't so serious that we had to go to the hospital. Elton threw away the old bandages and put the medical bag away. He came back to us and sighed.

-"Please, if you guys are having 'fun' please be more careful. We don't want you to die Y/N." We both blushed and nodded at Elton. It was so embarrassing, I took Colby's hand and stood up, I was dizzy, everything was so blurry. I dragged Colby after me to the stairs, we just sat on the couch in the living room. I released Colby's hand and started loosing balance, I walked like a drunk man on a Saturday night over to the stairs, I think I lost too much blood. When I get to the stairs my legs give out, I nearly collapse, I just managed to get a grip on the railing. Colby ran over and helped me stand up.

-"Y/N! Are you ok? What happened? Are you dizzy? Do you need some water?" I quickly relocated my hands over to his shoulder. Now my whole body gave up and my hands let go of his shoulders. Colby tries to hold me up but I couldn't stand at all, he slowly guided my body down to the floor. I laid there for a few seconds before everything began fading away, I grabbed Colby's arm and held it to tell him something was wrong, then everything went black. My hand relased Colby's arm and I was unconscious again.

-"Elton! What should we do? I don't know this! All I know is that we have to lay her on the side." Colby lifted me up holding me in his hands. Elton seemed unsure.

-"Carry her to her room and lay her in the position on her bed. Stay there ready with a glass of water until she wakes up. It's gonna be some work with her from now on..." Elton stroked my head and patted Colby on the back of his shoulders as he passed by, heading outside to the pool. He started to clean the pool, someone had to do the job. Colby kissed me on my forehead and carried me upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled the sheets over me and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sam came in to the room to get Colby, he was going to ask about the edits for the video. He saw me laying in his bed, pale and unconscious. He walked down the stairs just when Colby came up with the water.

-"Dude! What happened to Y/N? And why is she laying in your bed?" Sam was really confused, he pointed his thumb to Colby's room. Colby took his hair away from his face and started to get ready to talk.

-"Well, me and Y/N had a little fun, I was unlucky and accidentally came into her wound and managed to rip of a bit of the bandages. She started bleeding so I carried her inside, Elton changed the bandages and cleaned the wound, it didn't seem like she was bleeding so much. When she stood up her whole body collapsed, she laid on the floor for a while before she became unconscious. I then carried her to my room, well since we're together. And now I'm bringing her water to when she wakes up." Colby made an awkward smile, nodded while raising the glass of water and walked past Sam. Sam slowly raised and lowered his head while Colby went by him.

-"Hope she's ok." Sam fixed his shirt while walking down to the pool to help Elton. Colby went into his room and placed the water on the nightstand. He crawled behind me, kissing me on the back of my shoulders. He played with my hair, braided it and put it over my neck. He placed his head behind my neck and fell asleep. A few minutes later I woke up. The pain in the wound was worse than ever, worse than at the hospital, worse than when I got stabbed. I haven't gotten my painkillers in time. I felt Colby behind me. I didn't want to ruin the moment. But it hurt so bad, I knew Colby slept pretty deep. I managed to crawl myself out of the bed and into the living room. Aaron was there.

-"Hey, Y/N! I heard what happened, are you feeling better? Tell me if you need something." He smiled and turned his face to the phone again. I knew I could count on these guys. I went over to the counter in the corner. I grabbed the pills but I dropped the plate on the floor by accident. I bent over to reach for it. I fell onto my knees. I screamed in pain and held my knees so hard my nails started to dig into my skin. I cried. Apparently I screamed really loud. Everyone in the house ran to the living room. Everyone thought someone died. I screamed so loud that Corey heard it in the street on his way home. Colby reached me a glass of water and two painkillers. I grabbed them and swallowed them faster then I've ever done before. Colby lifted me up and laid me on the couch in the living room, he placed a pillow under my head and back. Everyone stood in the room concerned about my health. It couldn't be good for me. Colby told me to get some sleep. But I couldn't sleep, I tried to but I couldn't when everyone was watching me. I fell asleep eventually, it was good to know that they cared about me.

The months passed by, my wound has healed completely and me and Colby have been together for almost a year. In those months we tore down the wall between us and made one big bedroom with its own bathroom. We had bought a kingsize bed and slept together like a happy couple. We have had 'fun' too often, often we forgot protection, but when I got my period we always got relieved. Colby had officially made me his girlfriend by telling everyone on social media, and I've been in many of his videos as his girlfriend. Now things were fine and normal for us, things were about to change! We weren't alone anymore, someone ruined my life, we didn't want this at all but we couldn't stop it!


	5. Chapter 5

I stood in the kitchen making pancakes when I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me. I felt a warm breath in my neck.  
-"Good morning Y/N. or should I say Food morning?" Colby stood behind me, it was so cheesy I couldn't hold in the laugh, I started to giggle, so did Colby. I turned around and pecked his lips.  
-"Food morning to you to Colby. Love you!" I turned back to the pancakes. I flipped off the last pancake and placed on top of the others. I placed the plate on the table next to the topping. Colby looked exited to eat. He rubbed his hands together while making a face. I laughed.  
-"Enjoy the meal! Try some pancakes with sugar and bacon! I swear you'll not regret!"  
We sat there eating, talking, enjoying ourselves. Sam came by and stole some pancakes. It didn't really matter, it was many pancakes left. I took a bite out of the pancake when I felt sick. I turned pale. I turned to the side of the chair ready to run to the bathroom. Colby looked at me questioning.  
-"Are you ok?" I didn't answer. I felt the food coming up my throat, I ran to the closest bathroom and threw up in the toilet, I didn't understand what was going on! I cooked the bacon properly, the pancakes too. I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth. Colby came in and stood by the doorframe.  
-"Are you ok? What happened?" Colby looked at my pale face.  
-"I'm not feeling well, I just threw up, it's not a big deal. Probably something I ate that I'm allergic to." Colby came to me and hugged me. He kissed my cheek, he was about to kiss me when I turned away.  
-"What's wrong?" Colby cupped my face ready to try again for a kiss.  
-"Dude! I just threw up, are you sure you want to kiss me?" Colby backed up with a face telling me he didn't want to kiss me anymore. We both walked out of the bathroom, Colby walked back to the kitchen, I stopped and looked at the notification on my phone...my period was a month too late...something's going on. I shaked the thought off and walked back to Colby and continued with the breakfast.  
Later on I looked through the comments on Colby's last post on YouTube. I was in the video. All of the hate that was commented was about me...about how awkward I was, and how ugly and stupid I was. I didn't let it come to me at first but then I saw many more comments who confirmed it. It always popped up comments like this on every video I was in. It's been going on for many months now, I couldn't take it anymore, they were hating on my scar from when I was stabbed, they knew why I had it but they still hated on it. I had enough. I grabbed my pencil case and grabbed my pencil sharpener, took of the blade and hid in the bathroom at mine and Colby's bedroom. I closed the door behind me. I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself, they were right, I was ugly, I'm fat, I'm not good enough for Colby, I'm stupid, I shouldn't even be alive, I should feel pain. I looked down on my arm as I dragged the blade over my arm, I bled. I tried not to hit the main blood vessel. I didn't want to die immediately, I had to feel pain first. I tried not to scream as the blade went through my skin. I heard Colby calling for me, I tried to clean up after me as fast as possible. I sat on the bathtub as Colby walked in, I hid my arms behind my back, the blade was in my backpocket.  
-"There you are, what were you doing? We're about to leave to film a new video. Do you wanna join?" I didn't know what to say! If I said yes and joined they would see that I hurt myself, if I say no they might think something's going on.  
-"No, I think I'm staying here. And I was just...brushing my hair." Colby didn't seem like he believed me, he had his reasons to, I was the worst liar. Colby came over and kneeled in front of me.  
-"I know you're lying, you always get wider eyes when you're lying. What were you really doing?" I hid my arms further behind my back so he wouldn't see anything.  
-"Nothing, it's a girl thing." I tried to take up a topic he might be embarrassed talking about. He looked at me and then on my arms that I was hiding from him. He grabbed my arm trying to get a better look at it.  
-"LET GO OF MY ARM. IT'S MY ARM, LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as loud as I could. Sam, Devyn and Corey came running. They came into the bathroom just when Colby managed to pull out my hands. He looked at the scars, his eyes was tearing up. Corey covered his mouth with his hands, Devyn just looked at me with an open mouth, Sam looked at me and then at Colby, then me, then Colby and back and forth. I looked at the floor, I couldn't see anyone in the eyes. Nobody said something. I pulled back my arm, got up and placed the blade by the sink before I walked out of the bathroom.  
-"But why, what did I do wrong?" Colby said with a low voice just when I was out of the bathroom. Sam came over to Colby who was now crying.  
-"You didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault. We'll find out what's the reason and we'll make sure to stop it before it gets worse." Sam gave Colby a hug and patted him on the back. I went downstairs to get the medical bag and put some bandages on the cuts. I wrap my arm with waterproof bandaids. I walk outside to the pool, Colby walks down the stairs when he sees me by the edge of the pool.  
-"Don't jump! I love you too much! I don't want to loose you! You're everything I've got I live for!" Colby cried, he thought I was gonna drown myself, I was just jumping in the water to relax. To float around and think in peace. I took a few steps back and started running to the pool, I jumped.  
-"No!" Colby ran to the pool but stopped when he saw me get to the top and just floating around. He took of his clothes and jumped into the pool with me, he sat on the staircase and put me on his lap, he just hugged me.  
-"Tell me, why did you do it? Why did you cut yourself?" He started to shake a little. I kissed him with passion. I rested my head on his chest.  
-"In all of your videos I'm the one getting all of the hate. I'm a fat, ugly, stupid girl who doesn't deserve you, who doesn't deserve to live, I have to be in pain, I think it's smart if I leave you and everyone by taking my life. It's best for all of us." I started to cry. My head was still resting on his chest, his hands was under my chin. He looked at me, kissed me roughly.  
-"The reason I choose you is because you're smart, you're beautiful, you're amazing, you're funny, you have an amazing personality. And it's the other way around, I don't deserve YOU. And you deserve to live just as much as everyone else. You don't have to be in pain. You must be pleased like the rest of us. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Believe me! I love YOU!" I smiled, I jumped back into the water and dragged Colby with me. I placed my hands around his neck and kissed him, he opened his mouth a little and entered my moth with his tounge, we kept going until Sam came out.  
-"Colby, about... BAD TIMING!" He turned quickly and went inside. I rested my forehead on his chest while giggling a little it was kinda funny.  
-"Promise me you won't do this again please!" He lifted my arm and kissed the bandages.  
I nodded.  
-"Yeah, I promise." I kissed him and pulled him away and got out of the pool, I was hungry. Colby laughed and got out too, we both went to get Tacos at Taco Bell. When we got home I sat upstairs in Corey and Devyn's room. Me and Devyn talked a lot together. I told her about my delayed period and throwing up this morning.  
-"OMG! Maybe your pregnant! You need to take a test. I have some in my drawer, like just in case you know." Devyn got up and got the pregnancytest, I really didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna be pregnant. I took the stick and went into the bathroom. I came out with a shocked face. Devyn was excited!  
-"What's the answer?" Devyn came over to me.  
-"I'm pregnant Devyn! I have a growing human inside of me!" I looked at Devyn, she was smiling, she was so happy for me.  
-"When and how are you going to tell Colby? He is the father right?" Nodded like a noddoll. Of course was Colby the father, it couldn't be anyone else. The more I thought of it, the more I wanted this child. I wanted to keep it. I turned over to Devyn to tell her my plan.  
-"K! So Colby's family is coming over to visit in two days, I want to tell them all at the same time. I'll get some of the t-shirts saying #1 dad and stuff like that, just fitted to their roll to the child, I know exactly where to get them. I'll ask them to sit down, then they'll get blindfolded, I'll put the t-shirt on their lap and when they take the blindfold off they'll realise what's happening!" I looked at the smile on Decyn's face that she liked the idea.  
I woke up in the morning, Colby was awake and by the desk editing a vlog. I walked over to him and kissed him good morning.  
-"I have a gift for you and your family when they come tomorrow. I'm heading out soon to get it." Colby shook his head laughing, I did give him a lot of presents so I understood why he was shaking his head.  
-"You and your presents." He said while laughing a bit. I kissed him on the cheek and went to the closet. I changed and met Devyn downstairs. We got in the car and went to the store. We bought one "#1 grandpa" one "#1 grandma" one "#1 uncle" two "#1 aunt" one "#1 dad" we got them all in a bag and went home, I hid the bag so Colby couldn't find it. He asked me many times what the gift was and how much it was worth, I answered "The gift doesn't have a price." which is true, a baby doesn't have a price.  
The day went by and Colby's family arrived, I hugged them, giving them a nice, warm welcome. His brother wondered why I had bandages on my arm. I told him I struggled a little with myself. He understood and we didn't talk more about it. We ate dinner and dessert and played some card games. When it started to get late I asked everyone to sit on the couch and put on a blindfold. They didn't understand and they were afraid I was gonna hurt them. I told them it's more of a surprise than a prank, and that it's not a prank so they didn't have to worry. Devyn stood next to me filming the whole thing. I took the t-shirts out of the bag and placed them on the lap to the right person. Colby got dad, his mom got grandma, his father for grandpa, his brother got uncle and his sisters got aunt. Everyone was blindfolded and I was so nervous.  
-"K! You can take of the blindfold now and look at what I placed on your lap." I smiled firm ear to ear when they took of the blindfold. Colby reacted right away, threw away the t-shirt and came up to me, he hugged me so hard I could barely breathe, he took he head and kissed me multiple times on the lips. He smiled and was so happy, he lifted me up and spun me around, we both laughed. The others were confused.  
-"I can't believe it! Please tell me it's not a prank!" Colby started to get serious. He really wanted this child.  
-"It's not a prank I swear!" I kissed him, his smile came back and he kept kissing and hugging me.  
-"Wait! What's going on here? What's the point of this?" His father held up the t-shirt. I started to laugh a little, they really didn't understand what it meant. I looked at Colby to make him say the news. He called for everyone in the house, everyone stood in line by the couch. They were all wondering what's happening. I nodded at Colby, I was ready to tell them.  
-"Y/N and I are pregnant! We're having a child!" Colby smiled even more. His parents smiled and hugged, his sibling congratulated us and gave us a hug. The others though it was a prank at first, they then realised it was real.  
-"When did you find out?" Colby laid a hand on my stomach and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, looked down at the floor and then up at Colby again.  
-"I found out two days ago, Devyn made me take a pregnancy test, it came out positive. We're having a child! Think about it, it's crazy!" I kissed Colby for a long time and then we just stood there hugging, it was like everyone else disappeared and it was just us two.


	6. Chapter 6

Now I was eight months into the pregnancy. My baby bump started to become pretty big, we knew we were having twins, we didn't know the gender. We wanted it to be a surprise to when they were born. I sat on the couch with a glass of water and a book, I listened to music, I loved this artist! It was late at night and I haven't eaten any food. I struggled to get up. Sam walked by, he stopped and looked at me, he smiled and laughed a little.  
-"Are you struggling?" He smiled and laughed. I nodded, sat down and waited for him to come over. He took my hands and dragged me up from the couch. I smiled and shook my head, it was probably really funny to look at. A pregnant girl in her 20's struggling to get up from the couch.  
-"Thanks Sam, not always so fun to be pregnant." Sam laughed and gave me a hug. he sat down and put on a game on the tv. I stretched out a little before I went over to the fridge. I stretched my back by leaning back. My back was killing me, I couldn't wait to get these humans out of my body. I opened the fridge when I felt some warm arms reaching around my belly and a kiss on my neck. Colby was the happiest one of us, he really wanted to have children. I just hoped he knew the responsibility. I turned around to face him.  
-"I haven't seen you all day, where were you? I missed you!" I made a sad face. He laughed and I laughed.  
-"I set up something with Aaron, we fixed something for a video. But can you do me a favour?" He kissed the baby bump and then my lips I acted like I thought of it.  
-"What kind of favour?" I had to know what I was saying yes to before I agreed on doing it.  
-"I drove by Brennens place on the way home but I forgot my charger at his place. I have to edit a video and then I have a meeting so I won't be able to pick it up! Would you mind driving there to get it for me?" I smiled, of course I could get it for him. It was just a charger. And I knew here Brennen lived. I agreed to get the charger for him, I grabbed the car keys, kissed Colby and left. I got into my cute white Nissan and went out on the road. I had the seatbelt on, and the lights on so I could see the road. I drove the way I used to, but it had been a while since I was there last time. Now it was construction work in the middle of the road, I had to drive another way which took 20 extra minutes. Now I had used almost an hour to get to his place. I rang the doorbell at Brennen's. I waited at the top of the stairs for him to open. I saw a figure in the glass of the door, then the door opened.  
-"Hey Y/N! Colby told me you were coming by to pick up his charger." Brennen smiled and was happy, he lead me inside and closed the door behind us. It was nice here, I liked it at Brennen's.  
-"I don't know where he put his charger so just sit down while I'm searching, no need for a pregnant woman to stand when she can sit down." Brennen made a voice while saying the last part. I laughed and sat down on the couch, it was so comfortable. I sighed while sitting down. Brennen used so long to find the charger that I got a glass of water and I managed to watch a whole episode of Grey's anatomy. I was tired of waiting and just wanted to go home. I walked over to Brennen who were still looking for the charger.  
-"Brennen, you're taking too long! Have you looked behind the couch? I want to go home, it's getting late." You could see in my face that I was tired. Brennen ran to the couch and looked behind it. He pulled up Colby's charger. He came over to me and gave me it. I hugged him. He placed his hand on my bump and smiled.  
-"Colby's a lucky guy, he's having babies with you. Maybe in the future you'll get married." He dragged me into another hug. I smiled, kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. I walked down the stairs and got in my car. I drove back home and parked in the driveway. I put the keys and the charger in my backpocket. I couldn't wait to get in bed and sleep. I got to the door and saw a note. 'Follow this red thread all the way through and you'll find me. No cheating or you'll get "punished" I swear I'm not lying. You won't find me in the end of the thread. Keep your head down and don't look up! Xoxo Colby!' I wondered what he was doing. I opened the door and saw a red thread laying on the floor. I picked it up and followed it. I went to the stairs. There was a note. ' it was here we placed your stuff when you moved in.' I smiled and followed the thread upstairs to our room. There was another note ' it was on the right side your room was before we tore down the wall.' I kept going through the whole house, Aaron's room ' it was Aaron who became close to you first.', Sam's room 'Sam always took care of you and told me what to do.', Elton's room ' Elton was your nurse and always took care of you, he was there when we confessed our love to eachother.', Corey and Decyn's room ' it was here you found out you were pregnant, and you always talk to Devyn about your problems and you always listen to her's. We always learn dancemoves from Corey', the gaming room 'it was here we "did it" for the first time. We couldn't do it in the mobiletruck.', the livingroom 'it was here me and my family got to know you were pregnant.', the garage 'Here we witnessed the worst thing in our lives, but it was also here we confessed our love.', the pool 'Here we kissed and I told you how much I loved you after you cut yourself...". I was nearly crying, this was so sweet. I followed the thread around the house to the driveway, at the end of the thread it was a last note 'Follow the balloons by the road and you'll find the last thread to get to me.'. I jumped into my car and followed the balloons to the woods. I found the thread hanging by a balloon in a tree. I got the thread and walked into the woods, I kept sure my head was down, it was lights by the pathway I walked on. It was so romantic. I got to the end and I could hear a few people breathing heavily.  
-"Can I look up now?" I could see rose petals on the ground and it was many lit candles around us.  
-"Yes, release the thread and look up." I let go of the thread and looked up. Everyone who lived in the house was there, even Brennen, Nik, Jack, Kian, Jc, Bobby, Bradlee, David, Liza, Grayson, Ethan, Ricky, Connor, and Trevor. Everyone was in their nicest suits. Trevor was in a nice top and black pants. I looked at Colby, he was standing in the middle of everyone. I started crying of happiness. Was he really!  
-"Y/N, I love you more than words can describe. I'm happy to have lived a part of my life with you. Just two years ago I hadn't met you or talked to you, now you are my girlfriend. You didn't know these people before, and I didn't know Jc, Kian, Ricky, Trevor, Grayson, Ethan, Connor or Bobby before I met you. You gave me new friends, you gave me a new better life. And yes everything about the charger is staged, Brennen knew where it was all the time. I spent the time you were gone to set this all up. I love you, and I want to spend all my life with you." Colby got a box from Sam. Colby got down on one knee and opened the box. It was a silver ring with a diamond and some sapphires on the side. It was gorgeous!  
-"Y/N, I'm asking you and no one else because I love you and not them, will you marry me?" I smiled, cried and sat down on my knees in front of him. I nodded wildly.  
-"Yes...YES, I want to marry you!" I kissed him right away. Colby accepted the kiss but pulled me away to put the ring on my finger. When it was done we just sat there hugging. When we kissed the others started to whistle and applaud.  
-"I can't believe what life I'm living. I'm pregnant with your child and now I'm getting married with you. My life is amazing, I feel so lucky." I whispered into his ear. We both smiled and looked at the others, Liza joked with David that he maybe should propose to her soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks ago we got engaged, soon we're having babies. I couldn't believe how fast things went. We were thinking about moving out to ourselves because of the children. It would be better for them to live without people walking around all the time.  
-"I'm not too sure if we should move out. It's a lot of space here. They can run around and have fun." I looked at Colby to see if he agreed, he wore a caps backwards with his hair dragged under it. He rested his head on his hand shaped like an 'L' he though of it. We had to make the decision now. The babies was getting born soon. Just three weeks left. Colby looked up at me.  
-"I think we should stay here. The others could help to take care of them. And the babies would have a bond to them, they will be like uncles and aunt. So we're staying here?" I looked out of the window and looked at Aaron pushing Elton into the pool. I looked back at Colby.  
-"Yeah. We're staying here. I don't wanna leave the others." We finally made the decision after talking for an hour. We got up. I kissed him before I went downstairs. When I walked down the stairs I held my hand under my bum for more stability. It was weird to think that this bump would soon go away. I went outside and stood next to Aaron. They couldn't mess with me since I was pregnant, but it didn't mean that I couldn't mess with them. I pretended to give Aaron a hug. When he was about to spread his arms I pushed him into the pool. Aaron was shocked when he got up from the water.  
-"You pushed Elton into the water, now it's your turn." I laughed while Aaron got up. He ran after me, soaking wet, trying to give me a hug so I got wet. I ran and we both laughed. He was chasing me around the pool. I got over to the grass, it wasn't safe to run around the pool. I could slip and fall, injuring myself and maybe the babies. I didn't wanna risk that. Colby and Devyn came outside and pushed Aaron back into the pool. Aaron was now irritated. He reached out a hand for Colby to pull him out of the water, instead he dragged Colby into the pool with him. Me and Devyn stand there laughing. I place a hand on my stomach, I laughed so much it hurt.  
-"Oh god...my tummy..." I laughed while talking. Colby laughed but then got serious. He dragged himself out of the water, Aaron laughed and tried to pull Colby back into the water.  
-"Dude, stop, not now." Colby looked at Aaron seriously. Aaron let go of his foot. Colby came over to me. He placed his hand on my belly.  
-"Are you okay? Your water hasn't gone yet?" I place a hand on his shoulder and placed the other on top of his hand.  
-"No, I'm fine, I just laughed too much." I smiled at Colby, he smiled back at me. He dragged me into a hug. I loved him so much. I didn't realise he was wet before I hugged him. I screamed and pulled him away.  
-"You're wet!" I laughed and pushed him into the pool.  
The two next days we spent putting together stuff for the babies. We didn't know the gender of them so we just painted the room light grey and painted on some clouds. The babies got out walk-in closet as their bedroom. We had removed the clothes and the shelves, drawers and things like that so they had the entire room. We had built in a window,for light to come in, many months ago. We bought beds and furniture. We were done the first day and were lazy the second day.  
-"Does anyone want to go to the grocery store with me? I don't know what some of these things are." Corey was very confused, I looked at the grocery list and I knew every item on it.  
-"I can come with you." Corey wasn't so sure about that. He made a face and looked at me.  
-"I'm not so sure if I dare to bring you with me. Not when you are so close to be giving birth. I don't wanna risk anything." I looked at Corey and managed to convince him to take me with him. It was about two weeks left. Wasn't anything to worry about. We got into the car and drove to the store. We bought everything we needed. I needed some blankets for the babies and then managed to drag Corey into the baby shop with me. He didn't really want to go inside since people would think he is the father. I said that when we were looking we would mention Colby many times so they know Colby's the father. We walked inside and a bell rang when we opened the door, I looked over at the cashier and smiled at her. He was a sweet old lady. We went over to the shelves with the blankets on.  
-"Corey, I know you're not the father but do you think this one's nice? It's not boy or girl color." I held up a yellow soft blanket with a bunny in one of the corners.  
-"I think it's really cute, I think Colby would think it's nice as well. It's really soft." Corey nodded while feeling the fabric, it was really soft. I looked at the price it wasn't expensive. It was only 10$ for two. I took two and bought them. On the way back to the car me and Corey talked about the ghost in one of his old videos. A girl and her friend came up to us screaming.  
-"Omg, omg, omg! I can't believe it's you Corey! I love you so much. And you're Colby's girlfriend! Wait! You're pregnant? When did that happen?" She got serious and looked at me, her friend started a serious conversation with Corey, about his nickname 'Günther'.  
-"Well it's Colby's babies and it happened almost nine months ago." The girl just looked at me. I looked over at Corey who talked with her friend.  
-"Savannah! Y/N, aka Colby's girlfriend is pregnant with twins." Savannah stopped talking to Corey and looked at me.  
-"Wait! But why is Corey with her now, they went inside the baby shop together, maybe it's really Corey's babies and they have been cheating on Devyn and Colby!" I pacepalmed myself. I shook my head. Fans will make up everything!  
-"Nope! I would never cheat on Devyn. We have checked up on the babies and it's confirmed that it's Colby's babies. So no cheating have happened." The girls got bored and just left without saying anything. Me and Corey just shredded our shoulders and walked to the car. When we arrived at home Colby and Sam filmed a video with Brennen and Nik out in the woods. They would be home in two hours. I walked to the baby room upstairs to put away the blankets while Corey put away the groceries. I put the blankets on each bed, hanging over the edge. I stood in the doorframe and looked at the room when I felt water running down my legs, then the pain came, it came from both sides and it hurt so bad. I walked down the stairs slowly. I reached over to the kitchen counter. I had a firm grip on the counter while the other hand was on my tummy. I was giving birth now. Corey stood on the opposite side of me. He knew I was there.  
-"Y/N, are you hungry? I can cook some pasta." I said no. He turned around and looked at me.  
-"Y/N are you okay? Is the babies kicking?" I shook my head, I tried to focus on something else than the pain.  
-"No, they are coming, NOW!" Corey didn't understand what I was trying to say. I was annoyed but tried to repeat what I said in a way he would understand.  
-"The babies, they are coming now. My water broke. Call Colby and tell him to hurry up back home." Corey picked up his phone, so fast he almost dropped it, and called Colby, he didn't answer. He tried to call multiple times but he didn't answer.  
-"COME ON COLBY, FUCKING ANSWER THE PHONE!" Corey gave up and looked at me.  
-"Try again and send him a message telling him it's something important. aahhhh!" Corey called one last time, he sendt a message beforehand. Colby picked up.  
-"What's up bro? What's so important that you need to call me while filming a video?" Colby seemed calm. His voice was kinda annoyed but calm.  
-"Well, you need to hurry TF home! You're having kids man. Y/N water broke." Corey wasn't calm at all. He was stressed, even if it wasn't his kids he still cared a lot.  
-"Oh jeeez I'm coming home as soon as possible. Make sure she's comfortable and find the babybag up in the baby room." Colby was stressed, I could hear his footsteps trough the phone.  
-"Dude, where are you going? We're going to film over there." I heard Nik in the background. It was low but I heard him. Another cramp came "aaahh" my hand got a better grip on the kitchen counter.  
-"I need to go home Y/N 's water broke, I'm having kids man." The others rushed behind him when Colby started walking to the car. I heard the doors slam. The cars motor started and they started to drive. I knew they would be home in about ten minutes. Ten minutes is a long time when you're in pain.  
-"Corey, can Y/N hear me? Can you hand me over to her?" Corey gave me the phone. "Aaah" I heard Nik, Sam and Brennen in the background chatting. They were talking about me, which was not a surprise, they were in fact coming home for me.  
-"Y/N, hold on I'm on my way, were on the highway now. Here Sam talk to her, I need to focus on the road." I heard Sam grabbing the phone.  
-"Y/N, you're gonna be ok! You're having babies!" Nik talked into the microphone.  
-"I know, aaahh! Thanks Nik." I sat down on the chair, Corey came down with the babybag. It looked like it was missing something. Corey rushed outside to see if the guys were coming.  
-"Y/N. We're almost there. We're driving by the mall now." It was Brennen.  
-"Y/N, grab a pillow and squeeze it as..." Nik got interrupted by Colby.  
-"Get Corey to help you into the car so you're ready to go when we arrive!" He was really stressed. I wanted to do what Colby said but I needed to put the blankets in the babybag. I got upstairs and grabbed the blankets off of the bed and got outside next to Corey. I heard the car coming, they raced into the driveway and Colby rushed out of the car, almost slamming the door shut before he even got out. He grabbed the babybag out of Corey's hands, thanked him and guided me to the car. I sat in the backseat. Colby and Nik sat in the front. Nik held my hand while Colby drove. The others sat in Sam's car. When we arrived at the hospital Sam rushed inside and grabbed a wheelchair. I hadn't sat in one of those since I...woke up...after being stabbed. I sat down, Colby pushed Sam out of the way and pushed me inside. Nik followed Sam to the nurse behind the counter. They checked us in and told them why we were there. Five minutes later a doctor followed us to a hospitalroom. Colby was the only one who was allowed inside, the others waited outside in the waiting room. I got changed into hospitalclothes and laid in the bed. Colby sat next to me holding my hand for the next seven hours until I was 'open enough' to give birth. We got moved into another room where we were surrounded by a doctor and multiple nurses. The next hours were spent by me pushing and screaming in pain, and the doctor, nurses and Colby telling me to push, good job, you're almost there, take a deep breath and other things to help me. I was sweating. The babies were born and I laid there, exhausted but happy. Both of the babies were fine and they screamed right after they got out. Colby smiled and kissed my cheek. The doctors had to do a final check on the babies before we got to hold them. We were moved back to the first room where I could relax. The babies were rolled into the room. They were laying on some small beds with wheels. Both Colby and I smiled. It was two boys. Colby held the smallest one, I held the biggest one.  
-"Well hi there sweetie!" I said in a childish way to the baby. Me and Colby sat there discussing names.  
-"What about Cory? After Corey, he has been a big role in this pregnancy." Colby was confident on the name. I liked it, and looked at the smallest one.  
-"Hi there Cory! Hmm. I think it's a Cory for sure!" I smiled and looked at Colby.  
-"What about this little dude? Simon? He looks like a Simon." I looked down on him.  
-"I don't think so, I don't think he looks like a Simon. More of a Mark." I thought about it. Mark was so normal, I didn't like it.  
-"No it's too usual. I'm thinking, a...maybe...Larry?" Colby seemed to like it. He looked at Cory and then on Larry.  
-"Seems like we have our own Cory and Larry here." He smiled and kissed Cory on his head, gently. Both of them were asleep, I wanted to do it as well...sleep. I was tired, it really takes a lot of energy to give birth. Colby laid Larry and Cory into their beds. I turned over to my side and fell asleep. I woke up by Sam's voice it was very high and light. He had his hands together, like he was praying, in front of his mouth.  
-"Oh my gosh! They're so cute! I'm afraid I'll hurt them." Colby laughed. I let out a little giggle as well. They looked at me, I sat up.  
-"Just pick up Cory if you want. Larry is over there." I pointed over at Larry. Corey seemed surprised. He opened his mouth and leaned his head to the side.  
-"His name is Cory? It's almost Corey!" I laughed and smiled at Corey. Sam just picked Larry up and started talking to him in a childish way.  
-"He's named up after you Corey, you've helped me a lot through this pregnancy, almost more than Colby himself. I really appreciate that." Corey came over to me and gave me a hug, he almost started crying. He just nodded and picked Cory up. He kissed Cory on his head and held him close, almost hugging him. I saw a tear running down Corey's cheek.  
-"Aww man, don't cry. We love you bro. We love you all." Colby hugged Corey, Sam and then Nik. I rested my head on my pillow and smiled, I loved my life. I saw the door open and a nurse came in.  
-"Hi! I came to inform you that the babies are healthy, you are in good shape I see and we want to send you home in a couple of hours so you get to rest. Your guests can stay if they want. You can change into your own clothes laying on the drawer over there." I nodded and smiled at the nurse. When she left the room I got up and grabbed my clothes. I was a little wobbly after laying and sitting for so many hours. My hips hurt so bad but it was ok. Nik helped me over to the drawer and over to the bathroom. I got in and changed my clothes. When I came out Nik sat on my bed with Cory in his arms and Colby with Larry. Sam kneeled down in front of Colby, playing with Larry's hand. I saw Katrinas face through the glass on the door. She opened it and came right to me for a hug. She just came back to LA after a small tour in America. It was the beginning of a big tour in Europe and Asia as well.  
-"Hi Y/N! So happy to see you! I can't believe you have babies! Have you guys found names for them?" She was so happy. Sam sat on the bed next to Nik. She sat down on Sam's lap and kissed him. Sam placed his hand on her waist.  
-"Yes, this is Larry and Nik is holding Cory." Colby lifted up Larry and handed him over to Katrina. She let out a little scream and held Larry in her arms and started stroking his nose.  
-"They are so cute I can't take it! Most babies are ugly, but these, these babies are so adorable." She got up and sat down in between Nik and Sam, she held Larry so both Sam and her could see Larry.  
-"I want a baby now!" Sam said it so causally Katrina looked up at Sam with her eyes wide open.  
-"Well you ain't getting any baby out of me! That's for sure. Not now." Katrina laughed and shook her head. I sat down on Colby's lap and rested my head on his.  
-"I have everything I ever wanted." I whispered into his ear. He turned around and pecked my lips, keeping his nose touching mine.  
-"Me too." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe I'm getting married! I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my dress, looking at my rose crown. I wiped away some tears. My mom came up behind me and rested her head on my shoulder.  
-"You look beautiful honey." She stroked my arm and followed me to the door. My dad stood there ready to follow me up. Three kids were in front of us. It was mine and Colby's cousins. I grabbed my dads arm and stood up straight, I looked at the beautiful carving on the door.  
-"You look amazing sweetie! I love you!" My dad whispers into my ear. I looked over at him and give him a quick hug. I turn back and look at the door again. I hear the music play, the soft, gentle tones ringing through the church. I hear many, many people stand up. I hear heavy footsteps turn to the door. The doors slowly open, they were quiet, I look at all the people in the church, our aunts and uncles. Our grandparents, Colby's parents, our friends. My dad and I slowly walks after the melody of the music, one step at a time, across the white carpet covered in red rose petals thrown by the children in front of us. I look over at Colby smiling at the alter, with his hands behind his back. He looked amazing, his arm were behind his back and he wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath, he had a white rose in his breastpocket. He smiled so much I couldn't hold it, it affected me to, I looked down while giggling, I looked back up at Colby. The guests laughed a little. It felt like I was up by Colby and the priest in no time. I kissed my dad on the cheek and gave him a little hug before he handed me over to Colby. Colby grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs. Now we stood, facing each other, hand in hand, listening to the priest.  
-"Welcome everyone! Today we will be experiencing the joy and happiness of seeing to happy people finally sharing the love. Today we will see Y/F/N and Colby Brock getting married and sharing their vows. First Y/N will you first share your vows.  
I felt butterflies in my tummy. I couldn't believe this. I thought of what I wrote down and practised.  
-"Colby, I am so lucky to experience this with you. We have kids, we are getting married. It's weird to think about that all this happened by you asking me where I was going. It all happened by a few words. And the same day I moved in with you all. I got to meet your friends. And it's also weird to think that we got to confess our love because of a man who wrote a note saying 'If I can't have her, no one can'. He hurt me, damaged me, but he also gave me the best thing I could ever imagine. I got you. I didn't get an expensive car, I didn't get money, I didn't get superpowers, I didn't get a free food for live, no. I got something better than the whole world, I got you, and I wouldn't change it for anything, not even my life. I love you so much." I wiped away a tear and got a tissue from mom. I giggled a little.  
-"Now may Colby say his Vows." The priest nodded at Colby who dragged up a few papers. My eyes went wide open.  
-"Y/N, I didn't think of writing so much but I'll probably end up writing an entire book, but whatever. When I saw you that day, with your hair in a ponytail, with your phone in your backpocket. I knew I loved you. Your face said everything. You smiled, and your smile wasn't directed at anything, but I loved it, I felt it. And I'll never regret those words I said, I'll never regret that call, picking your stuff up at the storage, I'll never NEVER regret that. I'm happy for us and our Larry and Cory. I'm happy I got to share US with our friends. I know they like you, everyone likes you. You are a person nobody can hate. I met a girl once who said 'I really try to hate your girlfriend because she got you and I don't. It's really impossible to hate on her, I'm happy you chose her and not a mean girl'. It might sound a little mean but I think it's amazing she said that, cause it made me think, of how lucky I am to have you. You are sweet and amazing, you are the perfect person to cheer people up, you never put salt in cuts. You are ready with bandaids, candy and sweets, you are incredible. And the words I just said can't explain how amazing you are. I'm really trying to not cry right now. And I remember that day a couple of months ago when I sent you out to Brennen's place to 'pick up my charger'. You ended up having a glass of water and watching an entire episode of Grey's anatomy at his place cause he acted like he couldn't find the charger. All of that was because I sat up something at home. A way to propose to you. It worked, but I stood there for 40 minutes, freezing in the woods, waiting for you to arrive. It was amazing when you said yes. I just wanted to hug you and never let you go. The way you reacted was enough for me to get butterflies in my tummy. But it can't match up to now, when we confirm our love to eachother. And months before that you made me, once again, the happiest man alive, just by giving me a t-shirt. Some people here might be confused but I'll explain it, kinda. When you asked me and my family to sit down on the couch and put the blindfold on I thought you were gonna prank me and my family. It was the complete opposite. When I took of the blindfold and saw hashtag number one dad, I knew it right away. I didn't care about the t-shirt. I just wanted to know it it was true. And it was. We were having kids. And the way my parents and siblings got so confused was so funny. It managed to get into their heads when I told them in another way. And I guess that's all I have to say. Except from. I love you Y/N, more than words can describe." I looked over at our friends, Katrina and Devyn were crying. Sam and Corey held them close.  
-"Now let's get to the end. Y/N, do you want, Colby Brock to be your loving husband and love him in sick and in healthy, in hard times and easy times till death pulls you apart?" I took a deep breath and looked into Colby's eyes.  
-"Yes, yes I do." I smiled and looked deeper into Colby's eyes, he smiled more than I've ever seen before.  
-"Colby, do you want, Y/F/N to be your loving wife and love her in sick and I'm healthy, in hard times and easy times till death pulls you apart?" It was silence in the room, this was it, one word and we were married.  
-"Yes, of course I do!" I smiled and giggled while holding both of Colby's hands. The priest were about to say the final words.  
-"If no one disagrees on this lovely couple to get married, speak now!" I looked around, nobody said anything. I saw a hand raise, I quickly looked at it, it went back down. It was just my grandpa stretching. I was relieved, I felt Colby got relieved as well.  
-"Well no one disagrees. I now call you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" I smiled and kissed Colby. Everyone cheers and they're all happy. When we pull apart I look at Colby's happy face. I kiss him one more time before we walk down the stairs and down the aisle. Out and inside the car. I sat down in the backseat with Colby and kissed him, we sat in a limo alone, with privacy. The driver couldn't see us. We started making out and I sat on his lap, one leg on each side, facing Colby. He laid his hands on my thighs. We kept making out until we were out of breath. I sat down beside him and cuddled into his neck.  
-"Were married, think about that Y/N." I nodded. I was the happiest girl alive. When we arrived at the hotel we had the topsuite for our selves. He lifted me up and carried me inside. I held him tight and laughed. I got thrown onto the bed. Our luggage was already there. We had the 'do not disturb' sign up. We also locked the door. I turned around on my stomach when Colby came back after locking the door, and you already know what's going to happen!


End file.
